An Unexpected Surprise
by elisheva
Summary: A friend of Cameron's willed her child to her. poss House/Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do not own the characters! Enjoy...oh, and I am aware that House is OOC at some point. Be nice. It's my story!**

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron laughed as her colleagues Drs. Eric Foreman and Robert Chase started an animated conversation about a character's death on Grey's Anatomy. "You do realize that episode was the season finale and is months old," she stated to them.

They both looked at her like she had lost her mind. "And?" Chase asked. "We have never seen it."

She shrugged and leaned in. "When did you realize it was--"

"Cameron!" their boss, Dr. Greg House, bellowed from his office through the glass door.

She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. The Pinball Wizard calls."

The boys chuckled at the reference to House's shirt.

She stood and stick her head in his door. "You rang?"

He never looked up from his game as he gestured to the phone receiver sitting on his desk. "Tell your boyfriend my phone is not a sex line."

Unperturbed by years of House she answered the phone. After just a minute she sat heavily on the edge of his desk and put her free hand to her face.

House looked up curiously as he tried to gleam the conversation- hard when Cameron's only words were one syllable.

"When?...How?...God..." Finally, she said, "No. I understand. I'll be right there." Once she hung up the phone she covered her face with her remaining hand.

House finally said, "Things can't be all that bad. I'm not dead."

She finally looked up, eyes red from unshed tears. "No, but Maggie is. I have to go." She stood suddenly, rushed to get her purse then rushed just as quickly out of the door towards the elevator.

House got up and made his way to the confused boys. "Does Cameron have a dog named Maggie?" he asked, stupefied.

They shook their heads. "Not that we know of," Foreman said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron was waiting impatiently to get onto her plane destined for Boston when House first called. She sighed. He had given her a little over an hour and she still wasn't prepared.

"Who was she?" he asked without preamble.

"House..."

"I know you don't have a sister, that's not your mom's name and both of your grandmothers are dead."

"Gee, you've been busy with my file," she said dryly. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

"Who was she?"

Her plane started boarding. "Look, House, I have to go. We'll talk when I come in."

"_If_ you still have a job."

She snapped. "Don't you threaten me. Now is no time for you to be an ass. Just approve some days of personal time and we'll talk when I get back."

"Back?" he picked up. "Back from where?"

She hung up on him then turned her phone off before grabbing her light carryon and boarding the plane.

She was thankful for the window seat so she could stare into the clouds as memories rushed over her.

Maggie Rhodes Blake had first came into her life in second grade and the girls had been close ever since even when the distances had been far between them. They had been there for each other through Maggie's mothers scare with cancer and her ultimate death. Her father's alcoholism because of her demise. First crushes, heartbreaks, Cameron's acceptance to med school putting them far from each other. Cameron's tragic marriage and subsequent acceptance to House's team. Cameron was her matron of honor when Maggie married Luke. They had been there for each other. Now, Cameron had no one to share this with. Even with the distances she had always felt Maggie was there. Now Maggie and Luke were both gone- lives cut short because of a drunk driver.

Cameron closed her eyes and silently mourned.


	3. Chapter 3

Being conniving had its advantages. House knew exactly when Cameron would be back from her little jaunt and was there at the airport for answers when her pretty little head came off her flight. It helped that her email was so easy to hack into and her confirmation from the flight was never cancelled. It made calling the airport acting like the dumb ass husband who lost the information that much easier.

There she was. He stepped forward to confront her- she would rather answer questions than cause a scene- when he suddenly saw she was not alone.

"Who the hell is that?" he blurted out as she got closer.

She jumped then saw who it was. She looked down at the little boy holding her hand. "Jason, this is my friend Greg. Can you say 'hey'?"

Jason turned to her and silently put his hands up to be held. As she bent to get him the two bags she had on her shoulder fell to the floor.

House decisively grabbed the straps.

Cameron looked surprised but let him help as she placed the boy and his stuffed rabbit he clutched onto her hip, burying his head into her neck.

"Anymore luggage?" House asked.

"No," she sighed. "I have to get things settled and go back."

"No," he said, sharply.

She looked at him. "Just to pack his things, House. But I need a bigger apartment."

House thought about that. "Is he yours now?"

She sighed. "Yes, he's mine."

"How are you going to do it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know but don't tell me I can't," she pleaded.

"You can," he assured her as they walked outside. "But you'll need help."

There was a ghost of a smile. "You volunteering, House?"

"Hell no! I'm volunteering Wilson."

She laughed at that. "I'm sure he would appreciate that."

They had reached his car by that time. "Guess it's a good thing I didn't bring the motorcycle."

"Yeah, I was wondering how I was going to explain the lack of car seat I have," she told him then opened the back door to try to put Jason down. He stated whining in a high pitch tone and held on tighter. "Let go," she gently urged.

"No, Allie," he said.

House had dumped the bag in his trunk then came around to see the proceedings. He rolled his eyes as Cameron looked up at him, went around to where they were and snatched the rabbit from his grasp.

Jason, in his shock, let go of Cameron to reach for his animal. "Bear!" he demanded.

"House!" Cameron said, incredulous. "Give it back."

House looked at the toddler. "It's a rabbit not a bear," he argued. "And let Allie buckle you in or animal goes bye-bye."

"House!"

"Shut up and buckle him in while he's still."

"Bear!"

"Rabbit!" But he gave the loved stuffie back once he was secured.

They got into the car, she was fuming. "House, that was just mean. He's been through so much --"

"Allie?" asked the child in the back seat.

"Yeah, baby?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He pointed his chubby finger at House's head. "'Eg?"

"Yes, Greg."

"'Eg, 'bit?" he asked, holding the toy.

House looked in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, kid, rabbit."

"'Abbit?"

"Close enough."


	4. Chapter 4

"The kid's kinda cute, I guess. For a kid," House was telling Dr. James Wilson at the hospital later that afternoon.

His friend cocked an eyebrow. "I sense a 'but' coming."

"What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Cameron? What exactly did you want to do that you no longer can?"

"You know what I mean, Jimmy."

"I can honestly say I don't, thank God."

House glared. "There's a reason I hire single people. Kids complicate things."

Wilson froze. "You aren't seriously considering firing Cameron."

"That's not what I'm saying, damnit."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kick your ass."

House rolled his eyes. "Please. Like you could. But what's she going to do with the kid while she's at work. He's too young for school, I think."

"I'm sure she'll put him in daycare, House. When will she be back?"

"I gave her a few days off to settle the kid. Told her I didn't want any crying here."

"Wow. You really are a selfish bastard," Wilson said in wonder.

House shrugged. "You sound so surprised."

"I just thought you would have more sympathy towards your employee."

"I gave her time off! What more do you want?"

"Be her friend. Let her cry on your shoulder."

House pulled a face. "My shirt would get wet."

"This isn't about you, Greg. The sweetest people in the world who happens to care about you, for some reason, needs time to mourn her friend without worrying about the three year old she was willed. We're going over there, I'm going to see if Jason will come with me and you are going to sit on her couch, listen to what she had to say, and keep your damn mouth shut!"

House knew he was getting the shaft end of the deal but also knew arguing would do no good with Jimmy like this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron was surprised to see Wilson with House sulking in tow. When Jason saw House he held up his stuffed animal. "'Abbit, 'Eg."

"Egg?" Wilson asked after hugging Cameron.

"Don't start, asshole," House said darkly, glaring at his friend before looking at the tyke who had wrapped himself around his bad leg. "Jason, let's get something straight, ok? Greg has a hurt leg."

Jason stared up at him with his own blue eyes. "Owie?"

"Yes, owie. The leg you're on is owie. Don't touch."

He let go, looking uncertainly at the other leg. He pointed. "Owie?"

"No," he answered.

The child wrapped himself around him once again.

"Jason?" Cameron said in her soft voice. "I'd like you to meet someone else."

He peered around House's leg as if hiding.

"This is Wilson."

"Hey!" House protested. "How come he gets Wilson and I get 'egg'?"

She smiled. "House is hard to pronounce too, House."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then almost reluctantly he said, "You think the kid will go with Wilson?"

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

His short temper flared. "Do you have to question everything? Just do it. We need to talk." He ignored Wilson's dirty look.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, then getting a glare from him went to grab Jason. "Jason, why don't you go with Wilson for a minute."

Wilson gave his best smile. "Come on, Jason. We'll go get some McDonald's."

Jason cast one more look to Cameron and House then went willing out the door.

"Kid'll trust anyone," House grumbled.

Cameron gave a slight smile. "He said the magic word- McDonalds. You said we needed to talk?"

House suddenly looked uncomfortable. He made his way to her couch, sat and then stared at her. "Well, you gonna sit down or what?"

She looked confused but did as he requested, sitting on the cushion beside him then glancing at the man.

"Um," he started, thinking of Wilson's talk over to her place, "tell me about Gabby."

"Maggie," she corrected. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Cry if you need to."

"Excuse me?"

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Cry if you need to."

She gave a half smile. "Is this a joke?"

He again reached into his Wilson files. "I'm here to listen."

"Did Wilson put you up to this?"

"Damnit, Cameron, I told him this wouldn't work. Wilson seems to think you are crying on the inside. Forget it." He started to stand when he noticed her unshed tears.

They fell suddenly. "She was my best friend. And now she's not here but her kid is. What am I going to do with him?" Then she started crying in earnest.

He sat there in disbelief as she leaned into his shirt. Then he slowly put his free arm around her.

"I know I have friends," She finally said as tears stanched slightly. "And I'm fine with the fact that I now am a parent., But that poor baby lost his mommy and daddy. How am I going to make him understand?"

She seemed to really be asking so he thought for a minute. "You can't, Cameron. Just be his Allie when he needs you."

She leaned back to look at him, puffy eyes, red nose but to House she never looked stronger. "You CAN be a good listener. Thank you, Greg." She moved to give him a kiss on the cheek.

But he moved automatically and their lips found each other. When she pushed into him to make the embrace needy he broke it off reluctantly. "This complication is not what you need right now," he said, unlike him.

Desire was shining in her eyes. "It doesn't have to be complicated, House. I need this."

He opened his mouth and couldn't believe what he was saying. "What you need is a friend, not a quick lay." At her tearing face he quickly added, "I'm not saying it will _never_ happen but Wilson would kill me."

She laughed. "Will you just hold me then?"

He pulled her close and turned on the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not harm for the religious part. Just reacting how House would, I hope. **

* * *

Cameron came up to House her first day back. I'm thinking about taking a few days off next week."

He made a face. "Didn't you just get back. Like today?"

She smiled. "Well, yeah, but I need to go get the rest of Jason's things. And I could use your help."

"We went through this two days ago when you moved apartments three doors down. House does not move objects that don't belong to him."

Her smile grew bigger. "Just stay with Jason until I get back."

"There's not enough room at my place," he argued.

"At my place where he's more comfortable."

"I'll help Wilson," he compromised.

"It's all I ask."

He sent his minions forth when their case demanded it of him then had to answer the damn phone because there was no one else around.

"Dr. House," he said, distracted by his game of Minesweeper.

"Is Dr. Cameron there?" someone asked.

"Not here," he grunted.

"Dr. Wilson?"

"Didn't you hear me, moron? I'm Dr. House. You looking for Dr. Wilson you have the wrong number." He hung up before the person could respond then clicked on a mine accidentally. "Damnit," he swore.

Several games later his cell rang. "What?" he asked, exasperated.

"House." It was Wilson. "Where's Cameron?"

He gave up on his current game. "Why is everybody wanting her today? She's with our patient."

"You have a patient?"

"What do you want, Jimmy?"

Wilson sighed. "Jason won't stop crying."

"Jason?" House repeated. "Where the hell are you?"

"Daycare."

"Why are you in the daycare?: he wanted to know.

"They couldn't get Cameron so they called me."

"You?"

"Don't act put out. You wouldn't want to be bothered."

"And yet I'm still being bothered," House said with a roll of his eyes, standing to grab his cane.

When House made it to the daycare he heard a catacomb of noise as children cried for attention and toys. He saw Wilson immediately crouching in front of Jason, who was thankfully crying silently.

The kid saw him at once. "'Eg." He toddled to House, holing his rabbit, tears down his face. "Allie."

"She's working," he told him. "What'd ya want?"

"Up."

House shook his head. "Nope. What else?"

Big tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. "'Eg, up."

"Can't," he said. "Let Jimmy hold you."

"'Emmy?"

House started laughing. "Yeah, Emmy."

"Not funny, House," Wilson said but picked up the three year old and signed him out.

Jason insisted on sitting on House's lap, carefully avoiding his 'owie' leg. House flipped over some reports he was supposed to be signing off. He found some highlighters Cameron had stocked him with and let the kid have at it.

"He's going to get that everywhere," Wilson warned.

"Yeah, on the paper. Maybe the desk. He's three. What kind of damage can he do?"

When Cameron found the trio about an hour later there was marker everywhere- all over Jason's skin, clothes, and hair, House's desk, phone, and he even managed to get some to stick to the computer screen.

"What on earth!" she said upon seeing the mess.

"Well, he got some on the paper too," House defended him.

"Allie!" Jason greeted. "'Ook." He held up his current drawing.

"That better NOT be my request for time off," Cameron threatened House.

"Allie!" Jason insisted. "'Ook."

Cameron went forward to see various blobs. "That's good, Jason. Tell me about it," she said, a throwback to her babysitting days.

He pointed to a skinny blob. "Allie." The one next to her. "'Eg."

"GReg," he stressed.

Jason concentrated. "Geg."

House beamed. "Close enough."

The child kept pointing. "Momma. Dada. Allie, where Momma?"

Cameron's eyes pooled. "Jason..." She looked towards House then Wilson for help.

Wilson leaned forward. "Jason, your mommy and daddy are in Heaven. Do you know what that means?"

House rolled his eyes. "Keep your Jewish thoughts to yourself."

"Heaven's not just a Jewish concept, House," Wilson argued.

"I've been a doctor for years without having any sign of the hereafter."

"Luke couldn't see the force and yet he believed."

"Han was cooler and didn't believe in that hocus pocus," House shot back.

"'May the force be with you, kid'," Wilson quoted.

Cameron looked at them, amazed. "Did you really just turn a conversation about Heaven and death to Star Wars?"

"Yep!" House said, looking proud of himself. "And the kid is confused without asking questions."

Wilson smiled. "The Star Wars thing is a good idea to teach him about life and death."

"Unless he turns out to be a pansy Luke. Not cool," House reiterated. "And no first three movie crap either."

Wilson picked up the argument. "Luke is cool."

"Han is cooler."

"Leia is coolest," she added, making them look at her. "You two, like it or not, have become role models for Jason. Act like it." Then she held out her hands to take Jason into the conference room to try to explain where his parents were and why daycare was important.

* * *

Cameron came in on Wednesday to update House only to find Jason sitting happily on his lap, each one with a sucker. "Damnit, House, you can't keep getting him out of daycare just because he cries!"

House popped the sucker out of his mouth. "I didn't get him out. I don't have privileges. Wilson got him then got a patient. "

"And couldn't take him back?"

"He got an owie. Jason, show Allie your owie."

Jason obediently put his finger out for her to see. "'Urts."

"A gusher," House agreed.

"House! We have to talk."

House rolled his eyes. "Sounds serious, Jason. Allie is mad."

"Mad," Jason agreed but crawled off his perch so House could follow Cameron to the adjoined conference room.

"Why'm I in trouble?" he whined as the door closed. "I don't even have daycare privileges."

She sat so she could see her ward. "You're not in trouble. We're going to both take him back to daycare and I'll add you on since you'll need to take him next week. Please keep him there."

He looked reluctantly at her. "Do you need me to do anything for you for next week?"

She gave him a surprised look. "Thanks but no."

He perked up. "So, I don't need to watched the kid?"

"House, Jason's looking forward to it."

He looked almost disappointed. "Alright, I guess I'll help out."

She beamed. "You are becoming a decent human being."

"Shh!" he said, looking around. "Don't ever let anyone hear you say that. You'll ruin my street cred."

She lifted her eyebrow. "'Street cred'?"

"You know, my rep."

She gave out a laugh. "With who?"

"AS Baddy McBadass of Princeton-Plainsboro. Duh!"

She stood. "Street cred," she said, shaking her head as she laughed.

"Not funny!" he protested after her.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Cameron went to Boston Wilson showed up to House's office looking less than his perfect self.

House raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"This kid."

The other brow popped up. "Kid's ok."

Wilson snorted. "For you. He's been a terror for me. You know what he did to me while you were still in bed?"

"Do you really want me to guess?"

"Jason decided he didn't want to get dressed so he ran around the bed until I climbed over it to catch him. He's fast."

House started to laugh. "So he made you run. What's your problem?"

"He is wearing me out crying for his Allie, you, parents."

House shifted. "You didn't do the whole Heaven thing again, did you? Because Cameron doesn't believe in that crap either."

"No, Cam can handle that part. When I dropped him off he was screaming at the daycare for her."

"She's not here. I don't want calls from them all day. They need to call you."

Wilson gave a tired smile. "This afternoon he's all yours."

"Fine. This afternoon. Easy enough. Cameron said not to get him out. Just don't forget him when you leave."

"No, House. I need a break."

House's smirk faded. "I'm only supposed to help," he whined.

"So help," his friend snapped.

"Fine!" he repeated. "Just pick him up before his bedtime."

"Don't forget him, House."

"Yeah, yeah."

House escaped to the floor down for the rest of the day to watch TV and it wasn't until he got to his car that he remembered the boy. "Damnit!" he swore before turning around and heading back into the hospital.

As soon as Jason saw him he dropped his crayon on the table and ran to him. "Geg!"

"Hey, kid. You got anything here? You're hanging with me to give Wilson a break."

"Allie?"

"Not today."

A girl brought Jason's pack, which House slung around his shoulder them they walked out to House's car.

Dinner was McDonald's drive through in which House and Jason fought over the transformer toy until House realized it didn't actually transform coolly so he let the kid have the toy. Then they watched Sponge Bob until Wilson came to take Jason back to Cameron's.

The second day Cameron was going House was actually in mandatory clinic after the boys refused to do it when his cell phone interrupt him.

"Dr House, this is the daycare."

House rolled his eyes as he left the room he was in. "Sorry but Dr. Cameron would kill me if I took him out of there."

"Dr. House..."

"Ain't happening."

"He won't stop crying for his mother. Could you at least come down and calm him?"

"Fine." He threw the chart he was working on at the nurses' station. "Sorry, duty calls." He had to smile as he ignored her calling his name.

He could hear Jason screaming for "Allie" and "Mommy" as soon as he opened the glass doors.

"Jason, shut _up_!" he demanded as he made his way to where the boy was standing with one of the daycare workers.

"Allie," he managed to demand.

"She's not here. You know that. She'll be back tomorrow. Today you'll just have to chill."

The crying boy lifted his wet face. "Up, Geg."

"No."

He started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Damnit, Jason," House shouted back, ignoring the looks from the other adults, "stop that noise. Don't be such a moron."

"Up," the boy said, miserably.

Reluctantly, House placed his cane down then used the wall to slide down to the floor. "This is the best I can do kiddo."

Jason took it. He climbed into House's lap and buried his face into House's neck. House patted his back.

As his neck got wet with tears and snot something moved within House. He actually felt sorry for the child. And he didn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

House and Jason were watching cartoons the next morning- Looney Tunes was on much to House's happiness- when there was the sound of a key in the door. Jason heard it the same time House did and was to the door before the grown man could even stand.

"Allie, Allie, Allie," he chanted as Cameron walked in the door.

She laughed, picked up the boy, and kissed him before facing House.

"Thank God, you're here," he murmured before leaning in almost as a reflex to kiss her mouth.

She looked surprised. "Was he that bad?"

"For Wilson," he chuckled as Jason circled around them saying Cameron s name. "But I had no one to make my coffee, do the dishes, check my messages, do my clinic hours."

She laughed again. "I hope you learned to appreciate me then."

"I learned I really don't appreciate those other slackers on my team."

Her cheeks were high with color. "I liked how you greeted me."

He playfully slit his blue eyes. "It was a fluke."

"How about once more with feeling?"

"No."

She pulled him closer by his t-shirt.

"You're stretching the tee!" he protested but kissed her again.

When she laid Jason down for his nap she came back into the room to find House had changed the station to some action movie. "House, what is it that you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the deal, Greg. You've been around and you're starting to mean a lot to that little boy so if you re just going to be an ass like you normally are I want you to just walk out now and not come back."

He shrugged at her. "I'm not going to change, Cameron. Not for anyone. But I am planning to be available as much as I can for you and him."

"That's what I needed to know," she said then sat beside him as they quietly finished the movie. 


	9. Epilogue

Cameron finished putting the icing on the cupcakes, hitting House's hand as he tried to take one. "Those are for the kids."

"What kids?" he asked.

"The kids from Jason's daycare," she reminded him.

"Why?" he whined. "Can't we just do the team?"

Cameron laughed. "No, House. It's Jason's birthday. He needs some kids his age."

"'Eg!" an excited Jason came running.

House rolled his eyes. "Kid, we've talked about this."

Jason screwed up his face in concentration. "Geg."

"Yes."

"Look!" He handed him a bag with a birthday cake on it.

"What moron gave a four year old a bag?" he asked.

"Immy."

"Ah. That explains it."

"I heard that, House," Wilson said as he entered the kitchen. "I suck at wrapping."

Later, after the screaming children had left Chase, Foreman, and Cameron watched as House explains the pint size stethoscope to Jason.

"Amazing," Chase said as they witnessed him be patient. "Who would have thought he would have loved to teach."

"He's smarter than you, jackass," House commented.

Foreman snorted. "Same old House." 


End file.
